Our Relationships
by Ito ED
Summary: JD and Dr. Cox establishing a relationship and trying to maintain their relationships with everybody else. JD/Cox, Angst, No M-preg big shock I know, a child switched before birth. Yes, before. Mentions them being friends with benifits in the past.
1. We Are Not The Best Relationship Havers

_**A/N:**_I'm sorry! For being gone. I do have a very good reason, I need to find a new job. And as much as that process sucks, it does come before everything else. Including writing. Also, the engine of our car blew up, so we now have to walk everywhere. We live on the outskirts so it takes forever to get places. Plus we're having 70 degree and higher days now. Although it did snow for about 20 minutes earlier in the week. Okay, enough of my rambling. This Idea popped into my head when I was able to catch one (yes just one.) episode of Scrubs. The episode is "My Tuscalossa Heart" Season 1 Episode 18. There's also part of the previous episode Season 1 Episode 17 "My Student". But all I did was read about that one.

_**Spoilers:**_ I'm not sure there really are any. Just mentions of the relationship that Dr. Cox had with Kristen.

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned this, things would have happened differently.

* * *

><p>"YOU MADE MISTAKES TOO!"<p>

"I KNOW I DID!" JD shoved his hands into his hair. "I know I did. And I'll admit to being scared to death too. You want to know the reason I said that to him? Why I told him he couldn't do it?"

"Oh I don't know. Because you're alike?"

"Up to a point. I said it because he didn't get over it."

"Over what?"

"The fear. Don't look at me like that. I know that the fear doesn't go away, but there is a certain point that it doesn't control your every action anymore. Being thrown in with the sharks is scary enough, but…"

"You have to sink or swim. We both that anybody can go either way. Some sink and learn to swim, others swim before they sink, some just sink…"

"And some never stop swimming."

"What makes you think he won't swim eventually."

"Because you're right. We _are_ alike. He would have started kicking by now."

"You're right too. And I'm never saying that again."

"Bullshit." But there was only exhaustion behind the word. I don't know how long we stood facing each other before I reached for him. "What about Jordan?"

"Does ex-wife mean anything to you?"

"You told me about the arrangement. But fine, not a concern. Carla?"

"Unavailable. And also heading…"

"Towards friendship. But still not there. I'll let that one go too. Kristen?"

"Did you not hear what happened Newbie?"

"Yes. Apparently you haven't heard what happened. Or more accurately who."

"What are you talking about?" I pulled him even closer. This conversation was boring.

"Carla told her about your relationship with Jordan. She also explained about the relationship you two have. Kristen still feels something for you Perry." I ran my lips along his neck, smiling at the shiver that passed through him.

"She didn't want to hear it from me, so why should it matter now that she's heard it from someone else? I don't care JD."

" You know there's a reason we haven't tried this before."

"Maybe we should." He gave a small snort before pushing away.

"Usually I'm the one to push for this. So why is it you now?"

"Because, and I swear if this leaves the room I will kill you, there's nothing missing when I'm with you."

"Okay. We'll give it a try. On a trial basis."

"A trial basis? Why do you think we couldn't make it?"

"Past relationship experience? I'm not saying we couldn't make it, but we are not the best relationship… havers. I used it, it's a word!"

"Fine. We work at it. I want us to get naked, so tell me the rest."

"There are a few places that you have to be one hundred percent. No sex with Jordan. No Kristen friendship right away. I'm not saying never, just not right away. If you want to talk about Carla like that you find somebody else. And until you let the rest of those feelings go, no talking about her in bed. Not even if it's work related.""I can live with that. One question. Even if I wanted a friendship with Kristen, why couldn't I have it right away?"

"One? I'm extremely jealous and selfish. I don't want your feelings to overtake you. And you did have them for her. Two. Most people, it doesn't matter who, tend to get a little pissy when you jump into another relationship. Three. It doesn't matter what they say they're okay with, jumping into a relationship with someone of the same sex usually leads to hurt feelings."

"That actually made sense.""And didn't I mention…" I watched him pull his shirt off. "I can be extremely jealous and selfish." He tossed his scrubs top onto the couch. "I thought we were going to get naked."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I have not given up on my other stories! But for Scrubs I do want to watch the First Season again, because I want to include Ben in the chapter. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	2. Because Of His Sex Buddy?

**A/N:** Holy CRAP! Is it really another chapter… of anything? Yep! I've gotten a slight reprieve from my Grandmother. I'm still looking, but to get the job I want I'm brushing up on my math. If I get the job I want they're going to teach me a whole bunch more, so I need to learn what I've lost before anybody says yes. Hopefully I'll understand what I'm studying, and be able to post regularly. But no promises yet. Hope everybody has a good night.

Thanks to all my readers/alerters/favoriters. I would love to add reviewers to that list. (Hint, hint.) Thanks for reading!

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>'<em>It's just the way they are. It's just the way they are. It's just the way…'<em>

"Oh what a stupid arrangement! Why would you keep going back to someone who did all those things to you! Alright, he gets one chance to explain. And that's ALL! And I should stop talking to myself before I get locked up." I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. Was I making a mistake? Or could Carla be right about the two of us? Staring into the bathroom mirror was _not_ giving me any ideas. Plus staring into my own eyes was getting kind of creepy. I felt like I should kiss myself or something. "And now I'm thinking like that little puffy haired idiot. And talking to myself again!" I let out a huff. "At least I don't daydream."

After work. After work I go and let him explain.

\o/\o/\o/

"Baby c'mon, even I know that's the way they are. And I'm a surgeon." Turk flopped back onto the couch.

"Surgical Intern." And flipped the TV to Gilmore Girls.

"Close enough."

Sigh. Now was not the time to argue anything. Except apparently Perry. "He still shouldn't have slept with her when he was with Kristen! They're good together and he _actually_ likes her."

"Well, he did."

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe it didn't feel right to him. You have to admit that everyone can sabotage themselves if they don't have the right feelings for someone."

"Yeah. They can also sabotage a good thing, if they know it's a good thing! Just look at JD."

"And _Perry_." Oh, he did not just do the head thing! He did it again! "He probably thought she was right for him until he got to know her. Then there's Jordan."

"Yeah. Those two always seem to end up back together. If only for a night."

"There's also you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We both know what it means. Although there are signs you're moving into the friend zone. So that's good."

"There are? I am? How did I miss that?"

\o/\o/\o/

"What do you want?" I watched him stretch and roll into my side.

"Cinna Stix. You can have the pizza. We should get Cheesy Bread too."

"Let me get this straight, you want Cinna Stix and Cheesy Bread? And I can have the pizza. You know that's not very healthy, right?"

"They come with icing."

\o/\o/\o/

I watched as Perry stalked from the room. I heard things being moved around before…

"**JD? WHERE'S THE DAMN PHONE?"**

"Icing always works" I knew the grin had turned stupid, and didn't care. **"How should I know. It's your phone."** I groaned when I realized that this was how we usually ended up. "Can we actually do this?"

"Thirty minutes? Fine." He hung up and tossed the phone on the bed. "What?"

"Can we go from being occasional friends with benefits to that something more?"

"I don't know. We've never tried before."

"Well then why should we try now?" Sigh. Face rub. Flick of the nose. _'Please don't yell!'_

"Why not? It doesn't seem to work with anyone else. Besides, we could always go back to the way things were before."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"You do it with Barbie all the time."

"Yeah. We do. But it's really not the best situation. Besides, I think it's more she comes to me when she needs a release. I'm not complaining about that. It's great, but I want a relationship. I don't care how girly you think that sounds either! I'm not any good doing the single thing. Or the dating thing. It's just how I'm wired. When's the pizza going to get here?" Too emotional, too soon. It doesn't matter how long we've been doing this _"Thing"_. Oh no! He's just staring! Say something, say something, say something! _'What will you do with the icing?'_ NO! Too light after too serious! Say something else!

\o/\o/\o/

He's cute when he thinks too much. Cute?_ 'Holy FUCK! He is kind of girly, but cute?'_ I sighed. _'I think he's worth it though. He's turning me into a girl.'_ I shook my head and decided we should wait for the food in font of the TV. "There's bound to be a game on somewhere. Let's go. And no Carol, we will not be watching Gilson Girls."

"Gilmore Girls!"

"I don't care."

"Well I don't either. Besides, me and Turk watch it together." That damn cute word popped up again as I watched him pout. If adorable came up I wasn't so sure we'd have a future. I couldn't afford to start thinking like that. "Put your little girl shorts on and let's go."

"They're silk. And if you keep making fun of them you'll never find out how they feel."

"Like you could hold out." _'Stupid thing to say Perry. Stupid! But I won't fight silk.'_

"Can anyone?"

"What." JD threw himself on the couch.

"You said, "But I won't fight silk.". And I asked, "Can anyone?"."

"Don't see why anyone should."

"You'd be stupid to."

"Newbie! Don't…" The buzzer interrupted.

"Icing's here! I'll meet you in bed!" I watched as he got up and took off into the bedroom.

\o/\o/\o/

"I just don't get it." I sat down next to the only person who was off shift right now. "They're perfect together. I just don't understand why he had to fuck it all up. Do you know why he did it Todd?"

"Because of his sex buddy? I mean…" Oh, GOD! Of course I'd have to ask him! "…JD…" _'Wait, what?'_

"Wait, What?"

"What?"

"You said JD."

"Well, yeah. Like I was saying, him and Dr. Cox have had the whole sex buddy thing going on almost from the get go."

"WHAT?"

"Turk?"

"Again, JD and Dr. Cox have had the whole sex buddy thing going on forever. Don't you two ever listen? I've got to go get ready. Sex Buddy High Five!" I watched as Turk put his hand up in reflex. I think it was safe to say that we were shared the same amount of shock.

\o/\o/\o/

I pushed the button. "Top floor. Take a right when you get off the elevator."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


End file.
